The Enchanted Jungle Book
Cast Mowgli/Tarzan: Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic (SatAM)), Amy Rose, and Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) (They won't hate humans, just heard of them, but never seen one, and hope to see one out of curiousity, and Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails will give them three crystal dagger necklaces as gifts of their love for each other) Extras with Sally, Amy, and Cosmo: Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Aisha/Layla, Flora, Musa, and Roxy (Winx Club) Jane Porter: Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) (With the cuts on their cheeks from when Sally, Amy, and Cosmo saved them, Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Pikachu from a horde of baboons) Extras with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails: Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu, Helia, Riven, Andy (Winx Club), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock (Pokemon) (With Timmy being Jane's clumsy, then confident, side) Clayton: Merlock (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) Extras with Merlock who will turn good: Dijon (Ducktales (1987)) and Team Rocket (Pokemon) Professor Porter: Delia Ketchum and Caroline (Pokemon) Village elder that befriends Sally, Amy, Cosmo, the Winx Club, and their animal family and friends: Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Village elder's assistant that also befriends Sally, Amy, Cosmo, the Winx Club, and their animal family and friends: Granny (Looney Tunes) Good villagers: Various heroes Clayton's thugs: Weasels (Disney) Shere Khan: Jafar (Aladdin (1992); as a cobra) Kaa: The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy (Quack Pack: Snow Place to Hide; as a naga wolf) Terk/Baloo/Tantor: Foghorn Leghorn, Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Thunderlane, Pokey Pierce, Comet Tail, Caramel, Soarin, Flash Sentry, and Braeburn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (With Foghorn as a naked rooster, Daffy as a naked duck, Rarity, Sci-Twi, Comet Tail, and Pokey Pierce as unicorns, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Caramel, and Braeburn as earth ponies, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry, Soarin, and Thunderlane as pegasus ponies) Bagheera: Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) Mowgli's wolf clan family: Lincoln, Lars, Lane, Leni, Lynn, Lola, and Lily Loud (The Loud House; as wolves), Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant; as a wolf), and Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland; as a wolf) Animal friends: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Summer Penguin, Gonzo the Great, and Rizzo the Rat (Muppet Babies (2018)) Extra animal friends: Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Mushu (Mulan), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), and Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South; Playing the vultures' role) Crysta, Zak Young, Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Nico, Pedro (Rio), Anna, Kristoff, Olaf (Frozen), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, Pascal (Tangled), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6), Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Merida (Brave), and Wreck-it Ralph Kerchak/Kala/Akela/Also Raksha: Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts; But unlike Kerchak, Cloud will accept Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and the Winx Club into the pack, warm up to the villagers, except for Merlock and his henchmen, and he'll sadly get killed off in the end like Kerchak did) Sabor: Firebird (Fantasia 2000) King Louie: Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck) Banderlog: Eggmen (Darkwing Duck) Colonel Hathi: The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) Winifred: Bambi's Mother (Bambi) Elephant herd: Deer herd (Bambi) Hathi Jr.: Bambi Extras with Bambi: Thumper and Flower (Bambi) Tarzan's real parents: King Max Acorn and Queen Alicia Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM)) Musical numbers 1 Two Worlds (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 2 Two Worlds Reprise (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 3 You'll Be in My Heart (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Aerith and Phil Collins) 4 Daughter of Man (Parody of "Son of Man" from "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 5 How Far I'll Go (From "Moana") (Performed by Sally, Amy, and Cosmo) 6 Trashin' the Village (Parody of "Trashin' the Camp" from "Tarzan") (Performed by the wolf pack and Muppet Babies) 7 Strangers Like Me (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 8 That's What Friends Are For (From "The Jungle Book (1967)") (Performed by Sally, Amy, Cosmo, the Winx Club, and the heroes) 9 Trust in Me (From "The Jungle Book (1967)") (Performed by The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy) 10 The Great Prince of the Forest's March (Parody of "Colonel Hathi's March" from "The Jungle Book (1967)") (Performed by the Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi, and the deer herd) 11 It Feels so Good to Be Bad (From "All Dogs go to Heaven 2") (Performed by Jafar, Merlock, and the weasels) 12 The Bare Necessities (From "The Jungle Book (Both 1967 and 2016)") (Performed by Sally's group, Sonic's group, and Foghorn Leghorn's group) 13 I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way (From "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure") (Performed by Sonic's group and Sally's group) 14 I Wanna Be Like You (From "The Jungle Book (Both 1967 and 2016)") (Performed by Steelbeak and his eggmen) 15 How Far I'll Go Reprise 2 (From "Moana") (Performed by Sally's group) 16 Two Worlds Finale Version (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 17 You'll Be in My Heart End Credits Version (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) 18 Can You Feel the Love Tonight End Credits Version (From "The Lion King") (Performed by Elton John) 19 Two Worlds End Credits Version (From "Tarzan") (Performed by Phil Collins) Chapters: Chapter 1: Opening/Cloud, Aerith, and Crysta's Group Find and Save Baby Sally's Group from the Firebird Chapter 2: Cloud, Aerith, and their pack Adopts Baby Sally's Group/You'll Be in My Heart Chapter 3: Young Sally's Group Fitting Into the Pack/Getting a Hair of a Bear Chapter 4: Bear Stampede Aftermath/Jafar Banished for Trying to Hurt Young Sally's Group Chapter 5: Daughter of Man/Sally's Group's Training Complete Chapter 6: Sally's Group vs. the Firebird/Sally's Group Heroes of the Enchanted Jungle Chapter 7: The Water Truce/Jafar's Threat Chapter 8: Sally's Group Chooses to Leave the Pack/Heading to the Humans' Village Chapter 9: Sally's Group Encounters the Villagers/Saving Sonic's Group from the Baboons Chapter 10: Sally's Group Introduces Sonic's Group to their Wolf Clan and Animal Friends/The Winx Club Decides to Stay in the Village Chapter 11: The Winx Club's Lessons on How to Be a Human/Strangers Like Me Chapter 12: The Winx Club Teaches the Villagers to Make Friends with Sally, Amy, Cosmo, and their Animal Friends and Wolf Pack/Jafar Dethrones Cloud Chapter 13: Sally and Sonic's Group Separated from their Animal Friends/Musa Nearly Eaten by The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy Chapter 14: Befriending Foghorn's Group/Gathering Honey Chapter 15: Merlock and the Weasels Team Up with Jafar/Sally and Sonic's Group Reunite with their Animal Friends Chapter 16: Saving Bambi, Thumper, and Flower from Quicksand/Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails' Gifts to Sally, Amy, and Cosmo Chapter 17: Sally's Group Captured by Steelbeak and his Eggmen/Rescue and the Truth About Merlock's Treachery Chapter 18: The "Forbidden Red Flower" Awakened in the Enchanted Jungle/The Heroes Band Together Against the Villains Chapter 19: Sally's Group vs. Jafar/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Heroes vs. Merlock and the Weasels and Final Battle Part 2/Farewell, Cloud Chapter 21: Two Worlds, One Family/Ending (The Enchanted Jungle Book Version) For gallery: The Enchanted Jungle Book Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book/Tarzan Fanmakes Category:The Jungle Book/Tarzan Parodies